A basic knowledge of cell biology is a rerequisite for understanding the defects in cell function that cause human diseases, including many cancers, muscular dystrophy, neurodegenerative disorders, blistering skin diseases, and cardiovascular disease. In recent years, cell biologists have played an increasing role in elucidating the mechanisms underlying genetic disorders, and understanding the biology of eukaryotic cells now becomes key in the quest to develop new and improved methods for the prevention, diagnosis and therapy of human disease. The 1999 Gordon Conference on Molecular Cell Biology focuses on recent developments in cell biology that were key in determining genetic bases of diseases and now provide insights into methods for diagnosis and prevention of disease. The key features of this meeting are its diversity and scientific excellence. Emphasis is on cutting edge science leading to new scientific principles and novel approaches to cell biology. A wide range of topics are represented, including cell cycle, cell polarity and movement, cell adhesion, genetic diseases, cell biology and disease. The organizers are Elaine Fuchs (The University of Chicago), and Peter Walter (the University of California, San Francisco). The meeting will bring together and foster discussion among world-renown cell biologists. Participants will present their most recent and exciting results involving a number of model systems and using a variety of novel technical approaches. The aim of the meeting is to generate productive new lines of research sessions, each involving 4 major talks. Time will be reserved at the end of each session for short oral presentations on breaking new developments. Thirty-six speakers, all leaders in their fields, have agreed to attend; one third of these are women. Daily poster sessions will enable all participants to present and discuss their most recent results. In all sessions and throughout the meeting, there will be abundant opportunities for informal discussion among speakers, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. This grant requests partial support for this exciting meeting.